List of Cineplex Entertainment movie theatres
This is a list of Canadian movie theatres operated by Cineplex Entertainment, under the Galaxy, Cineplex Odeon, SilverCity, Cinema City, Famous Players, Coliseum, Colossus, Scotiabank Theatre, Cineplex Cinemas and Cineplex VIP Cinemas brandings. Cineplex, however, has discontinued the Coliseum and Colossus banners, created by Famous Players in the late 1990s, replacing them with the Cineplex Cinemas (French: Cinémas Cineplex) banner, but the unique architectural features of these theatres have been preserved. As a result, theatres built in this fashion will feature the name of their former banner in the "Format" column of this list. Banners Cineplex Cinemas and Galaxy Cinemas Cineplex Cinemas (French: Cinémas Cineplex) is the company's most widespread banner, with 102 locations as of June 2015. Although 42 of these locations carry the older Cineplex Odeon banner, the concept is the same. The newest locations feature a wide variety of movies and a variety of branded concessions. Locations range from small mall multiplexes to large, ultra-modern locations. Most locations are designated in larger populated cities. Galaxy Cinemas is the predominant brand in mid-sized markets where there has historically been little or no competition, even before the Cineplex-Famous Players merger. There are 30 Galaxy locations as of 2019. All have been built since the mid-1990s, although some were renovated from (or replaced) smaller Cineplex Odeon or Famous Players locations. These locations feature six to twelve screens, branded concessions and stadium-style seating, with a few locations offering UltraAVX and the Waterloo location offering a separate D-Box theatre. The Galaxy Saskatoon theatre built-in 2006 was rebranded as Scotiabank Theatre Saskatoon and VIP, while former Galaxy locations in Sherwood Park and Regina were rebranded as Cineplex Cinemas in 2015. Cineplex VIP Cinemas Cineplex currently has 15 Cineplex VIP Cinemas presented by Scotiabank. Cineplex debuted this purpose-built concept around 1998 at Cineplex Odeon Varsity & VIP in Toronto, Ontario. VIP Cinemas are an enclosed space separate from the rest of the theatre, but implementation varies per theatre. For example, Lansdowne is a condensed location in Ottawa that has the VIP ticket booth on the first floor and the four VIP screens in one section of the third floor. The Queensway location at Etobicoke, on the other hand, has a separate building and entrance for its VIP cinemas and lounge. Cineplex VIP Don Mills is the first VIP-only location. It features five screens, three of which are 3D-capable. The VIP area has a stylized entrance, licensed lounge and bar with alcohol available to be served, alternative and traditional concessions food/drink products available in the lounge space, at a concession stand, and through in-theatre service. Due to the service of alcoholic beverages to guests, these spaces are only for guests who are 19+ (18+ in Alberta, Manitoba and Quebec). Inside each auditorium, there is reserved luxury seating complete (in most locations) with wide, leather, recliner-style seats and swing-out tray-tables. The movie selection is also adapted to this demographic, with a higher proportion of titles rated 14A and 18A, and such movies can even be exclusive to VIP within locations that play them. For example, the screenings for No Escape and Straight Outta Compton at the Lansdowne location are exclusive to VIP. Scotiabank Theatre ]] Ten Cineplex complexes use the Scotiabank Theatre banner, though in the case of Montreal, Cinémas Banque Scotia is the main banner instead. Naming is based on the customer-loyalty program agreement made in 2007 between Cineplex and Scotiabank. These are treated as a flagship theatre for their area/region and represents a premium corporate brand within the company, offering corporate and group events to wealthier/privileged clientele such as stockholders and company executives. Each location offers pizza, coffee, TimePlay and one to four premium large format screens featuring IMAX (except for Vancouver) and one or two UltraAVX screens (except for Ottawa, Winnipeg and Atlantic locations). Non-Atlantic locations, except Edmonton, feature D-Box motion picture technology in a regular (Ottawa, Montreal and Winnipeg) or UltraAVX (others) theatre. The Scotiabank Theatre locations in Toronto, Edmonton and Vancouver added Barco Escape premium large-format theatres in July 2016. The first four locations in Montreal, Toronto, Calgary and Vancouver by Famous Players were originally known as Paramount theatres. The Paramount Theatre banner was the trademark of Paramount Pictures, the film studio of former owner Famous Players' parent company National Amusements, which also owned Viacom. Legacy banners from Famous Players Traditional The traditional Famous Players brand encompasses several different banners and theatre designs, many of which were developed during the chain's suburban expansion, such as power centres in the late 1990s. There are five Famous Players theatres as of 2019, with three to ten screens and traditional concessions at each location. Each theatre has two to four RealD 3D digital screens. One location, Famous Players Kildonan Place Cinemas, will be converted to Cineplex Cinemas by 2021. The Famous Players Pickering location reopened as Cineplex Cinemas Pickering and VIP on July 6, 2018. SilverCity/StarCité , the most recent SilverCity built by Cineplex, opened in 2010.]] The group runs 13 SilverCity cinemas outside of Quebec, plus two StarCité locations in the Gatineau and Montreal cities of Quebec. The first SilverCity opened in Mississauga on November 28, 1997, and the first StarCité opened in Gatineau in December 1999. Both brands combined peaked at 29 locations as of spring 2001. Cineplex acquired these in 2005, but divested five SilverCity and two StarCité in 2006 to fulfill regulatory requirements, only to later reacquire the previously divested Gatineau and Empress Walk locations. The company also opened three new SilverCity locations, the last being CrossIron Mills on June 30, 2010. SilverCity theatres built by Famous Players have a rectangular design and characters hanging above while newer SilverCity theatres have a standardized Cineplex Odeon/Galaxy Cinemas design with the red and silver motif. Each of the 16 remaining locations has 7 to 19 screens, typically 12, of which one to three (except for Mission and Burlington) consist of premium large format screens such as IMAX (at four locations) or UltraAVX (at 13 locations). Five current SilverCity locations, plus StarCité Montréal and many former SilverCity locations, feature an Xscape arcade. A total of 32 SilverCity and StarCité locations have been built to date. Of these, more than half were either closed or rebranded. Notably, the Mississauga location that premiered the brand closed on May 1, 2014. The StarCité at Sainte-Foy, Quebec City opened on April 12, 2000, and closed on February 27, 2007, because the Cineplex Odeon Ste-Foy next door outperformed it. Another three former SilverCity locations now carry the Scotiabank Theatre brand: the West Edmonton Mall location was rebranded on May 2, 2007, while Ottawa and the Polo Park location in Winnipeg were rebranded in the summer of 2016. Coliseum Five larger suburban theatres were originally built by Famous Players under the Coliseum (French: Colisée) banner, and are notable for their round façade. They were the first round theatres in the world with its wedge-shaped auditoriums, located on two levels, fan out from their entrances, located off the main lobby area. On the lobby, hangs several figures with costumes, objects and characters from popular movies on display, and bright neon lights (since removed). The first location was opened in Mississauga on May 16, 1997. The second location opened in Calgary on November 27, 1998. The Ottawa, Scarborough and Kirkland locations were opened in parts of 1999. Four of the five Coliseums that were a part of the 2005 acquisition from Cineplex have since been rebranded and renamed to Cineplex Cinemas. The Ottawa, Scarborough, and Kirkland locations feature 12 screens, of which one is UltraAVX; Scarborough also has a D-Box screen and a second UltraAVX screen among its 12 screens. The Mississauga location has 13 screens with both 70 mm film and digital IMAX technology as well as an AVX screen. The Calgary location only has 10 screens, of which one is The Extra Experience, a competing technology by Landmark comparable to UltraAVX. Scarborough and Ottawa also each feature an Xscape Entertainment Centre, replacing the older TechTown arcades at these locations. The former Coliseum Shawnessy in Calgary was acquired by Empire Theatres on September 30, 2005. The theatre was renamed to Studio 10 and was completely renovated on the interior. The round façade at Shawnessy remains intact but was repainted grey and white. The theatre was later sold to Landmark Cinemas on October 29, 2013. The Ottawa and Calgary locations now feature fully reclining leather seats in all of their auditoriums. Colossus Larger than Coliseum were Famous Players' three Colossus theatres, re-branded to Cineplex Cinemas since 2015. In its design, the top of the buildings has a giant UFO landing site with the flying saucer sits on top of the foyer and is flanked by lights that appear to be afterburners. Passing through the massive main entrance were automatic ticketing machines in an alien figure appearance. These are now replaced by a generic Cineplex ticketing machine. This brand focused on city suburbs and was built to challenge then-competitor AMC Theatres entry into the Canadian market. Each Colossus features 19 screens, or 18 in Laval, using the following technologies: Real D 3D (seven to eight screens), UltraAVX (one or two screens), D-Box (one screen) and IMAX (one screen, excluding Laval). The two theatres excluding Laval have a licensed lounge named "The Pod". All locations feature an Xscape Entertainment Centre to replace their older TechTown arcades. Colossus debuted on February 12, 1999, in Vaughan, north of Toronto, Ontario. One of its screens was the first IMAX 3D theatre in Ontario. The second location opened in the Langley suburb of Vancouver on May 19, 1999. As of July 20, 2017, both of these locations offer IMAX 70 mm film playback. The final Colossus was opened in the Laval suburb of Montreal on November 17, 2000. Other The Cinema City brand is used at two locations, one in Winnipeg and one in Edmonton, which predominantly shows second-run films. The former Cinema City McGillivray now plays first-run films and was renamed to Cineplex Odeon McGillivray and VIP Cinemas in 2012. Cineplex also owns a minority interest in Alliance Cinemas, in partnership with Alliance Films. At its peak the chain had five locations; three locations have been sold or closed, while the two remaining locations have been up for sale since summer 2005. In February 2013, Cineplex acquired Festival Cinemas, which owned two independent cinemas in Vancouver—Fifth Avenue Cinemas and Park Theatre. In 2015, the Fifth Avenue Cinemas underwent a $2 million renovation influenced by its VIP Cinemas format. Current theatres Upcoming theatres Ontario Mississauga *Junxion Erin Mills Cinemas and Entertainment Centre - Opening Early April 2020 Newfoundland St. John's *Cineplex Cinemas Field Centre Former theatres British Columbia Burnaby *Famous Players Station Square - Opened on December 16, 1988. Closed on September 4, 2012 Richmond *Famous Players Richmond Centre - Opened on November 23, 1990. Closed in 2012, now the dining terrace (food court) *Famous Players Guildford - Opened on November 13, 1998. Sold to Empire Theatres in 2005, then to Landmark Cinemas in 2013 Alberta Calgary *Coliseum Calgary Cinemas - Opened on November 27, 1998. Sold to Empire Theatres in 2005 and again to Landmark in 2013. *SilverCity Country Hills Cinemas - Opened on May 5, 2000. Sold to Empire Theatres in 2005 and again to Landmark in 2013. *Famous Players Market Mall - renovated as part of the Market Mall Food Court expansion. Edmonton *Famous Players Westmount Centre - Sold to Empire Theatres in 2005 and closed in 2011 (now abandoned) Ontario Brampton *Cineplex Odeon Orion Gate Cinemas - Opened on February 19, 1999. Closed in 2018 to make way for a Playdium conversion. Etobicoke *Cineplex Odeon Sherway Cinemas - Opened on December 18, 1987. Closed in 2001 after the 18-screen Queensway cinema opened. Became a Sears Home, and is now a Leon's. Kitchener * SilverCity Kitchener Cinemas - Opened in 1998. Sold to Empire Theatres in 2005 and again to Landmark in 2013. Markham *Cineplex Odeon First Markham Place Cinemas - Opened on December 18, 1998. Closed in 2015 after Downtown Markham and VIP opened. Mississauga *Cineplex Odeon Square One Cinemas - Opened on November 21, 2001. Sold to Empire Theatres in 2005 and again to Landmark in 2013. Closed on October 3, 2014, and converted into retail use. *SilverCity Mississauga Cinemas - Opened on November 28, 1997, and closed on May 1, 2014. Now an LA Fitness. North York *Cineplex Odeon Sheppard Grande Cinemas - Opened on August 7, 1998. Closed on June 13, 2013, as Cineplex relocated to Empress Walk on the next day. *Famous Players Victoria Terrace 6 Cinemas - Opened on May 24, 1989, and closed in November 2002. Pickering *Famous Players Pickering 8 Cinemas - Closed in June 2018 when the new Cineplex Cinemas Pickering and VIP opened on the other side of the mall. Scarborough *Cineplex Odeon Scarborough Town Centre 12 Cinemas - Opened in 1981 and closed in 2000. Space now occupied by Gap stores. *Famous Players Cedarbrae 8 Cinemas - Opened on November 21, 1969, closed in 2003 and demolished St. Catharines *Cineplex Odeon Fairview Mall Cinemas - Opened in 1994 and closed on January 25, 2007. Now a Winners. *SilverCity Pen Centre Cinemas - sold to Empire Theatres in 2005 and again to Landmark in 2013. Toronto *Famous Players Imperial 6 Cinemas - Operated from 1972-1988 as a cinema, but partially taken over by Cineplex Odeon in 1986. See the article for more information. *Famous Players Uptown Theatre - Opened in 1920 as Loew's Uptown, acquired in the mid-1970s by Famous Players until its closure in 2003 due to accessibility laws. New Brunswick Rothesay *Cineplex Cinemas Rothesay - It opened as an Empire Theatres location and was acquired by Cineplex in October 2013. Cineplex closed this location on January 18, 2015, after its lease expired, focusing on the Saint John location instead. Nova Scotia Halifax *Cineplex Cinemas Oxford - Closed on Sept. 13, 2017, after a final 7 PM showing of the 1997 film ''Titanic'', to make way for new development after being sold to the Nahas Family of the Nanco group, with intent to convert it to residential & commercial use. Gallery Paramount Theatre (Famous Players).svg|Paramount Theatre logo 2880px-Scotiabank Theatre.svg.png|Scotiabank Theatre logo 2880px-SilverCity (Cineplex).svg.png|SilverCity logo (2007-present) Some locations included a star on the right. Cineplex Odeon logo.svg|Cineplex Odeon logo used in the pre-2009 locations. Cineplex_Odeon_Logo.svg.png|The current Cineplex Odeon logo. 1920px-Colossus.svg.png|Colossus logo Vaughan and Langley also used the IMAX logo. 2880px-Colossus_wordmark.svg.png|Colossus wordmark logo. 1024px-Coliseum.svg.png|Coliseum logo 2880px-Coliseum wordmark.svg.png|Coliseum wordmark logo. Galaxy Cinemas.svg|Galaxy Cinemas logo used in older locations (1999-2009). 2880px-Galaxy Cinemas (Cineplex).svg.png|Galaxy Cinemas logo (2009-present) 2880px-Cineplex Cinemas.svg.png|The Cineplex Cinemas logo used in newer locations from 2013 onwards. Category:Lists Category:Cineplex